Mine
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: Ryou Bakura has been abused by his yami for so long. To the point of insanity. Bakura is even becoming edgy around the passive teen. And all Ryou ever seems to say is, "Mine."


Okay. This idea came from... no where. Don't kill me; I am not in my right mind! AH! See?! I'm crazy! AH! Anyway! Enjoy!

I don't own YuGiOh!

---

Mine

---

Ryou opened his bright cerulean eyes to the world with a yawn. He blinked away all traces of sleep as he prepared himself for the torment of another day gone by, another day to be alive. But aside from all the corruption surrounding the boy, he couldn't bring himself to frown. Instead, he wore a timid smile, as he stretched his long arms and ran his delicate fingers through his silky, tousled hair. He rose from his bedding and stared at his dresser drawers, the only item left in his room that was his. Bakura had taken everything else aside from the futon he was sleeping on. But he continued to smile knowing that he still had something that was his own. He still had something.

Ryou walked gracefully over to the item of furniture, his beautiful hair flowing out gently behind him as the morning rays hit him just right, making him look as angelic as ever. Ryou opened the drawer to the same outfit he wore everyday; the only outfit he owned aside from his bedclothes. "Mine," he whispered as he smiled and pulled the old t-shirt and faded blue jeans from the confines of the drawer.

He knew Bakura wouldn't be up for another few hours yet, so he still had a few hours to kill. But what to do? Bakura had taken away most of his personal things. He threw out all of his drawings and pencils. "Rubbish," the fiend had muttered as he threw them in a fire. Ryou remembered. He remembered it all as he took it all away. He remembered smiling as only one word could leave his mouth. "Mine." He remembered Bakura taking his playing cards and throwing them into the growing inferno. His games, his videos, his books, his clothes. "Mine," Ryou whispered as the smile never left his face.

So Ryou went outside, through the empty house, and sat on the ground, devoid of any plant life whatsoever. He picked up a broken twig and began doodling in the dirt, the only thing he knew. He wrote 'mine' over and over in the earth, grinning happily as he did so. One may assume that Ryou had gone mad. Maybe he had, for one word was all that he knew. Bakura had taken everything. But there was still only one thing left that was his. His heart.

Soon, Bakura had come home and he stared at Ryou sitting in the yard with a frown on his face. This is how it was every time he came home. Ryou never cried, he never frowned. He never SPOKE. All he did was mutter "mine" under every breath. It was giving Bakura the chills. "Disgusting boy," he muttered as he walked out the back door. The door creaked ominously on its hinges. But Ryou continued to play in the dirt as if he had heard nothing at all. It's not as if he held any fear anymore. Irritated, Bakura stepped behind him and pulled him to his feet by his hair. Ryou was spun around roughly to face his darker half.

At first he winced, as Bakura held onto his hair, but then he broke into a mad grin when he saw who it was. "Mine!" Ryou laughed happily as Bakura looked down on him with repulsion. "What's wrong with you, boy?!" Bakura fumed as he threw Ryou to the dirty ground. "Why are you so fucking happy all of the time?! Why are you not miserable?! I take everything from you! Your life, your friends, you personal belongings, your VIRGINTY, and you sit and smile! Why do you not cry?! Why do you not fight back for your rights?! ARE YOU SICK RYOU?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOUR HEAD?!"

Ryou stared at Bakura, that eerie smile never once leaving his face. And that's all. He sat, and there was silence. Bakura was getting unnerved quickly as Ryou finally locked eyes with him directly and said with a tiny voice. "Mine."

Bakura couldn't stand it. Ryou was disturbed and ill. He was not NORMAL. Bakura wanted any kind of reaction from the boy, but not THIS. Not this... broken soulless record that his hikari had become! There was no joy in even torturing him if he would no longer even scream! 'Mine' haunted Bakura's dreams and he just had to get away. He could no longer stay with Ryou, he was driving him crazy.

So one day he left. And he never went back. And Ryou was left all alone.

Ryou sat in his room, now devoid of any furniture whatsoever. The house was in ruins. Ryou himself had burnt the entire place down. Nothing was left but ashes and broken foundation of house. He sat in the burnt mass of destruction, charred from head to toe. He sat and held the Sennen Ring close to his heart. This was all that was left. This was his. This is... "Mine."

OWARI

---

Whoa. O.o That was certainly... different. I have no idea where the idea of this came from. None whatsoever. Nada, zilch, nothing. My head is empty. Anywho uh, if you would be ever so kind, could you please leave a review? Even one? Thanks! HAPPY READING!


End file.
